


Trees

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Jewish Peter Parker, Multi, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry and Harley just want to find the perfect Christmas tree. Peter needs to learn to communicate.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Trees

Harley and Harry kept pointing out the perfect tree but Peter didn’t agree. Maybe it was because he never celebrated Christmas or that he didn’t know how to tell Harley and Harry that he didn’t celebrate christmas. Harry had just assumed Peter’s family never had the money while Harley rarely knew Peter before they were dating and by then Peter always went over to one of their places for christmas. 

“Peter what do you think?” Harley asked. Peter looked at the two trees. 

“They both look the same to me,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at Peter confused.

“Have you ever bought a Christmas tree before?” Harry asked.

“No,” Peter said. “My family doesn’t celebrate Christmas. Dad and Ben were Jewish and Mom just didn’t go to church so when I was little we only celebrated Hanukkah but after Ben passed away, May and I just didn’t really celebrate anything besides Hanukkah.” 

“Why did you not say anything sooner?” Harry asked. “We have been pushing our holiday on you when you don’t celebrate it.” 

“You both were so happy and I didn’t want to upset you two,” Peter said. Harley and Harry smiled before pulling Peter into a hug. 

“How about we head home and Harry and I will go out another day and pick out a tree?” Harley suggested. Peter agreed as they all went home.

~

Peter came home late knowing that his boyfriends were probably out buying a tree. He came into the living room where there were two trees. One was set for Christmas and the other was just a Spidey themed tree. Peter smiled as they both turned to him and smiled. 

“So we know you don’t celebrate and we don’t want to force Christmas on you so we decided that we would get a spidey tree and instead of doing presents this year we are going to give back,” Harry said.

“We figured you would like that better than celebrating a holiday you never celebrated,” Harry said.

“You both can celebrate Christmas,” Peter said. They both looked at him confused. “I was just trying to say that I never got a chance and that I didn’t know how to celebrate Christmas. Do I still celebrate Hanukkah? Yes, it’s a different holiday, and May and I do small stuff during Hanukkah because we never could afford it and Ben wasn’t there anymore to celebrate, but I can also celebrate Christmas with you guys.” 

“You sure?” Harry asked. Peter nodded.

“I can celebrate more than one holiday,” Peter said.

“Then we can too,” Harley said. “We can celebrate Hanukkah with you as well.” Peter smiled. 

“Thanks, Harley but you don’t have to,” Peter said.

“And you don’t have to celebrate Christmas with us,” Harry said. “Harley’s right we all can celebrate each other’s holidays.” Peter pulled the two of them into a hug as he held onto his boyfriends, grateful that he had them. 


End file.
